1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and a developing unit for use in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A known electrophotographic image forming apparatus comprises a photosensitive drum, a replaceable developing unit configured to supply toner to the photosensitive drum, and an LED head configured to irradiate the photosensitive drum. When the developing unit is removed from an apparatus main body, the LED head is configured to move, by movements of several components, e.g., an arm, a wire, and a lever, between an irradiating position proximate to the photosensitive drum and a separated position largely separated from the photosensitive drum.